Love Bite and So Do I (The Marauders Era meets Blade)
by BlackLabradorGirl
Summary: A young Dhampir (half vampire, half human) girl is taken in by Eric Brook who like her is a Dhampir and his friend Abraham a human whose family was killed by vampires, the two men are vampire hunters and raise Casey as one of them they are the only people she can trust, she soon learns that her mother was a witch who attended Hogwarts and now she has the case to follow her footstep
1. Chapter 1

eI never knew my mum as she died giving birth to me. My dad had was killed a month before mum went into labour, I was raised by foster parents but I started to grow a thirst, but not a normal thirst, this was a thirst for blood, I tried not to attack humans but instead animals. My foster parents wasn't comfortable having me around. One day there came a knock at the door a large muscled man with sort black hair was stood there. He explained to me what I was and offered to raise me, they quite happily let him take me away, a stranger they had never met before, I felt hurt they would give me to a stranger. He told me his name was Blade, It wasn't until after a few years I he revealed that his true name was Eric Brook. He started to train me to hunt vampires, he raised me as though I was his sister, I started to think of him as my family him as well as Whistler they were the only two people I trusted.

Now I was soon to be turning eleven, Me and Blade had been hunting vampires, we had just returned back to our base.

"Good night" Whistler asked Seeing our smiles

"Yeah, Ashers shooting was perfect and her melee skill has increased " Eric smiled

"Thanks Blade" I beamed

"Well of course it is" Whistler said smiling aswell I chuckled when a man walked in he was an elderly man with a long white beard and half moon glasses pointed our guns at him worried if he was a vampire.

"How did you find us?" I asked

"Please Miss Daira lower your wepon" He said amused

"How do you know my real name?" I asked even more suspicous now

"I am Profesor Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Your mother attended school there, she was a witch like you" The man said

"Do you take me for a fool?" I asked annoyed

"No my dear I believe you are quite bright actually, tell me have you ever made something happen when your angry or scared?" Dumbledore asked at that I laughed

"I'm not scared of anything, as for angry, I just ghost a few vamps and everthing good" I said with a smirk

"Anything unusual even for someone like you?" Dumbledore ask

"There was that time that vamp that held you captive burst into flames out of no where" Eric said

"I assumed that was you" I said and blade shook his head, I turned back to Dumbledor "Suppose, just for a moment, I believe you, why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that you have a place at Hogwarts, if you choose to accept it" He smiled  
"Could be interesting, What do you two think?" I said turning to Eric and Whistler

"I say go for it, it could be useful" Whistler said  
"Blade?" I said questioningly

"If you want to do it, it's a good oppertunity" Blade said

"I'll do it" I said looking to dumbledor

"Great I'll have Hagrid take you to get your things tomorrow" Dumbledore smiled and left

"That was weird" I said after he left blade and whistler nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: hey I'll create outfit for the characters on Polyvore I will write it as __Polyvore: then the outfit name__ it will be by thepredator (I was into the alien and Predator films) _

_Also a disclaimer, I do not own the characters or places. _

* * *

I woke uo early due to being human I needed to sleep but not as much as a normal human I only really need two hours sleep at most, I got up showered and changed, _Polyvore: Diagon Alley_ (Asher). I headed into the main room and saw Abraham.

"Hey Wistler" I smiled at him

"Hey Asher, So ready to see if that Man really was who he said he was?" Abraham smiled

"Yeah, I don't think I believe it, but when I was little I never thought Vampires and werewolves exsited until I grew into my vampire side and met you and Blade so, I have an open mind about it" I said  
"True Didn't he say you'll be staying there until the holidays?" Whistler said

"Yeah" I sighed we sat talking for hours when Eric came in the three of us sat talking for a while when a huge man with black uncontrollable beard and hair came in

"Miss Daira?" The man asked

"Who's asking" I said

"The names Hagrid Dumbledore sent me?" he smiled

"Oh right, Sorry about the unfreindly welcome, we'll be off, See you later Blade, Whistler" I smiled

"If your not back before night fall we'll come find you" Blade said seriously, I nodded and left with Hagrid.

He took me into london to an old looking pub, that I thought stood out from the neat tidy looking shops but most people seemed to walk straight past it not noticing it at all. We entered and Hagrid walked up to the bar I followed behind him, there was quite a few humans around that I was glad, I had, had the Syrum today. The Syrum was a substitute for blood Blade had found. I followed Hagrid.

"The usual Hagrid?" The barman asked

"Can't got to take miss Daira to get her school things" Hagrid told him

"Go on through" The barman smiled and I followed Hagrid to an alleyway behind the pub that seemed to lead to a dead end, that was until Hagrid tapped the bricks in the wall with a pink umberella. The wall opened up onto an amazing street full of magical stuff we went through to Diagon Aleey I found my mum had left me a vault full of wizarding money, Hagrid told me she had been a pure blood.

After getting money from Gringots, we then went to Olivanders wand shop, mine was a Nine-and-a-half-inches, phoenix feather, pine wand. We then got all my things Hagrid said he would collect me to take me to Kings Cross station to catch my train and told me what time and date he would pick me up. he took me back and headed off on his way


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the day came I was going to Hogwarts I had gotten a barn owl and called her Silver. I was checking I had Everything when I heard Blade (Eric) come into my room.

"Hey Asher, you all packed?" Eric asked

"Pretty much, Just need one last thing" I said

"What?" Eric said he looked worried

"Syrum" I said looking to him

"Come on" Eric said he grabbed a load of Syrum injections and handed them to me "do you think it will be enough?"  
If I start running out I'll send Silver with a note" I said placing them into my trunk

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Eric asked

"I'll be fine, but I think I should get changed out of my Pajamas before I go" I chuckled

"I'm just worried about you" Eric said

"Blade I ghost Vampires with you everyday, i'm sure going to school will be a piece of cake compared to that" I laughed "Now out my room while I change"

Eric left and I got changed. _Polyvore: Kings Cross_ (Asher)

When I came out I saw Abraham sat with Eric, they hadn't seen me yet.

"She's right, you trust her to ghost vampires with you, school isn't going to be a problem" Whistler smiled

"I know We'll come with you as far as we can and see you off" Eric said I nodded as Hagrid turned up

"Ready to go?" Hagrid asked, I just nodded and the four of us headed off When we got to Kings Hagrid gave me the ticket for the train and lef tI read the ticket and swore

"Whats wrong?" Eric asked

"How the hell do I get to platform nine and three quarters?" I replied as we got to platforms nine and ten

"Maybe you have to run at the wall between the two" Abraham Whistler suggested as a joke

"Theres a family with Owls and stuff, I'll ask one of them" I smiled and headed over to them and addressed the black haired woman "Excuse me do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?"

"Like we would tell a muggle born like yourself" The women snarled and walked past along with the younger of the black haired boys and the man I assumed was her husband the older boy with them hung back, he like his family had black hair it was quite long.

"Sorry about them, Follow me i'll show you, Where are your things" The boy asked

"Over here" I smiled and went to get my things of Eric and Abraham "See you during the holidays"

"see you soon" Both of them smiled, I gave them a hug and followed the boy who ran at the wall between nine and ten I turned back to Abraham and Eric

"Well, What do you know you were right Whistler" I smiled he laughed and I walked towards the barrier and through onto a crowded train

"Let's go, you can come sit with me and my friends and we can tell you about Hogwarts, my names Sirius, by the way, Sirius Black" He smiled as he began to walk towards the train "What about you? What's your name?"  
I thought about telling him it was Asher but I knew people would know my first name once I started classes.

"Casey Daira" I sighed as we stopped outside a compartment on the train. Sirius opened the door and smiled at the three boys there, one with messy black hair and glasses, a sandy haired scared boy reading and a short plump boy.

"Cool, Well that's Jame's Potter, the book worm there is Remus Lupin and the short one is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius beamed

"Who's the chick?" James grinned earning a glare from me.

"Casey Daira" Sirius smiled gesturing for me to sit down, I sat beside Remus who closed up his book. "Open a window James it's roasting in here"

James stood as he did a breeze blew into the compartment and I caught the smell of a werewolf. I immediatly became tense.

"What's Wrong?" Sirius asked looking at me

"Nothing doesn't matter" I smiled ignoring the smell. The four of us sat talking for hours when a red haired girl went passed stopped, looked in the compartment then came in.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans and who are you?" The girl smiled looking at me

"Casey, Daira" I said

"Well we'll be arriving soon you'll want to change into your robes" Lily smiled, I got up, got my school robes and followed Lily out.

"Where can I get changed?" I asked

"In the toilets there" Lily pointed out

"Thanks" I smiled and went in to change, I changed into my robes and went back. We sat talking for a while longer and then the train came to a stop. We got of leaving our things on the train as told.

As we got of the train A booming voice carried over the crowds I turned to see Hagrid

"Firs' years this way" Hagrid called

"See you later guys" I smiled at the boys and headed straight over to Hagrid

"Hello Casey" Hagrid smiled seeing me

"Hey Hagrid" I smiled

He leads us to the boats I got in one with three others, I didn't talk as we travelled over the lake one of the others who was near the boat looked over the side to try and see the squid and fell in, I grabbed her with one hand and pulled her back into the boat as it started to pass. She said thanks, I just nodded.

* * *

Soon we were in the great hall. We were lined up in front of the teachers table, I didn't really pay much attention to the sorting I was busy taking in the wonderous splender that was the great hall four long table with students in different robe colours, Ghost sat amongst them, hundreds of candles floating around and the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky making it seem as though the hall opened up to the sky itself.

"Daira, Casey" the stern witch McGonagal yelled. I walked up to the stool sat down and the hat that had suprised us first years by singing a song to welcome everyone back started to talk to me.

"You have an interesting mind dear, Brave, loyal, smart and will do whatever it takes to get a job done, you have a mind that works with traits of all four houses, but you tend to keep to yourself and get on with what needs to be done I think I know where to put you" The hat said to me then out loud "Hufflepuff!"

I got up my robes were changed to go with my house, I went and sat down at the table. After a while the feast began, the students where talking amongst each other, I looked at the food, I thought about taking some but I didn't need food I need to have some syrum all the students around me where making the thirst become unbearable. I sat trying to act as though no one was there, whuch is hard when the boy next to you is trying to get your attention to talk to you.

Soon the feast ended, the prefects lead us to the common room and told us how to get in, we then got through the tunnel entryway.

As I enetered I took in the lookm of the Hufflepuff common room. The common room is a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings.

"It is a quite cosy and welcoming place; it always feels view from the round windows is of dandelions and rippling grass." The female prefect smiled

The decor emphasises the earthy-feel of the room with plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. Burnished copper touchings with plush, cosy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs welcoming a Hufflepuff student to relax and discuss the interesting specimens brought in by the head of house, Professor Sprout.

The prefect told us where we would sleep and the rest of the Hufflepuff students retired through big, round doors in the walls of the common room to their dormitory.

I headed to my dorm and took some of the syrum out of my bag I headed to the common room and inject it, biting down on a metal bar as I did so, as the syrum normally causes pain and I didn't want to bite down on my tongue, I relaxed as the subsitute for blood entered my own blood stream. I sat in an armchair by the fire in scilence when I heard footsteps behind me. It sounded as though they were trying to be quite.

"If your trying to sneak up on me there's no point" I said rolling my eyes

"You have good hearing you know?" It was a boys voice

"All my senses are stronger than normal people" I said as he sat beside me. It was the boy at who was trying to get my attention at the hufflepuff table.

"What do you mean normal people?" He asked then pointed at my empty syrum bottle, the needle and the metal bar "and what's that?"

"Just some medicine I need to take" I shrugged.

"I'm Amos by the way, Amos Diggory" The boy smiled holding his hand out for me to shake

"Casey" I said ignoring his hand

"How come you haven't gone to your dorm to sleep?" Amos asked

"I'm going now" I muttered gathered up my stuff and went to my dorm, I decided to try and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke in the dorm everyone was still asleep. It was late I got up and decided to go for a walk. I got up and changed _Polyvore: Night walk__ (Asher)_

I grabbed a few of my weapons against vampires and werewolves that I had snuck into hogwarts hiding them under my leather jacket. I headed out blending into the shadows I was out side when I saw James, Sirius and Peter run out of the forest, but Remus wasn't there. I ran over to them.

"Guys where's Remus?" I asked

"Werewolf" Sirius gasped

"A werewolf got him?" I asked pulling out one of the guns that I used incase I came across Werewolves, the boy's eyes widened "I know what I'm doing"

"NO! Remus is the wolf, you can't hurt him" James snapped, I looked at them and then I saw the wolf coming out of the forest, I emptied the amo and switched it to some that would just knock Remus unconsious he leapt at Peter I pushed him out the way and pulled the trigger, the shot hit the target just as he got close, he ended up falling on me.

"Casey?" James asked

"Casey are you ok?" Came Sirius' voice, I pushed Remus' wolf form off of me

"I'm fine and so is Remus" I said looking at him.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked

"I know how to handle Werewolves, your just lucky I managed to sneak these in" I said showing my weapons and amo "Tell no one"

They nodded, I just looked to the castle.

"Thanks Casey" Peter squeaked

"Don't worry, about it, go back to Gryffiindor tower and bring some clothes, as the sun starts to rise" I said and they left. I dragged Remus into the woods and sat in the branches of one of the trees. Soon the sun was coming up, Remus changed back and stirred, I quickly looked away.

"Morning Remus" I said "James, Sirius and Peter should be here with some clothes soon"

"Casey? where are you?" Remus asked

"Don't worry I'm looking away" I replied. soon the others came with clothes.

"I'm dressed, now where are you?" Remus asked I turned and stood on the braches, then flipped off, out of the tree landing crouched on the ground I then stood up straight facing the boys

"How come we couldn't see you?" Sirius asked

"I have a nack for going around unseen" I smiled

"Cool" James and Sirius grinned

"Remus is lucky you three were here" I said happily

"Why I could've seriously hurt them, turned them into a wolf of even killed them" Remus snapped

"If they weren't here I woudn't of known it was you and you wouldn't be stood here now" I said seriously

"Why?" Peter asked taking in my exspression

"Because Peter, Remus wouldn't be alive" I said simply

"How could you take him down so easily" Sirius asked

"Just can" I shrugged "We should go get breakfast"

* * *

The five of us headed to the great hall, the boys headed over to Gryffindor table, while I went and sat next to Amos at the Hufflepuff table. I sat down and took a bit of food and began to eat some.

"So you dissapeared early to meat the boys" Amos asked

"I was out most of the night I only sleep for like an hour, maybe two tops" I shrugged

"How come?" Amos said eating his breakfast

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" I said seriously taking a sip of my pumpkin juice, he looked worried and I laughed "I don't really know why I just don't"

"Oh right you looked Serious then" Amos sighed

"I always look serious" I said, I looked to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing at the table, I got up and left. I sat by the rocks by the lake when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I grabbed their wrist and flipped them over me so they landed flat on their back in the sand, I had my wand to their throat.  
"Whoah easy there Casey" James laughed, I then took in who it was, Sirius was laid flat on his back in front of me.

"You are one tough girl" Sirius said sitting up and rubbing his back.  
"Sorry Sirius" I laughed

"No worries" Sirius chuckled

"How come your not phased by me being a...well you know?" Remus asked I looked over my shoulder and sighed.

"I can trust you can't I?" I asked looking to them

"Of course" Remus, James said along with Sirius who was still laid on the sand, I looked at Peter who nodded.

"I'm a Dhampir" I sighed, Remus and James sat down beside me at this Sirius sat up

"What's one of them?" Sirius asked

"Basically when my mum was pregnant with me she was bitten by a vampire, so I was born only half human" I sighed

"So your half vampire" James said, I nodded

"How come sun doesn't affect you then? or is that just some rumour that sun effect vampires?" Sirius asked

"No it's true, but I'm what is know in the Vampire world as a daywalker, I basically have all the advantages of being a vampire and none of their weaknesses due to my human side, except the thirst, although I'm not completely immune to sunlight if I stay in the sun to long I can get really bad headaches" I said "I usually wear suunglasses during the day"

"Cool so one of our friends is a werewolf and one a vampire" James and Sirius grinned

"I prefer Dhampir of daywalker" I told them I hated being called a vampire as I wasn't fully one I didn't like being half of one except I did like the strength and reactions that came with it  
"Ok then" Sirius smiled

"Don't call me either of them in public though, I can be quite nasty when crossed" I warned

"So is your dad human then?" James asked

"I believe he was" I said

"Surely you would know" Remus said

"I never really knew my dad, he died before I was born and my mum didn't survive labour" I said

"So who were those men on the platform with you? I thought one of them was your dad and the big guy a friend of the family" Sirius asked

"No that was Blade and Whistler, I live with them, the big guy as you refer to him is Blade, he's like me, he took me away from my foster family, who pretty much gave me away to him when he told them he would look after me, scince then he's been like a brother to me and Whistler is like a dad or uncle" I said "you are the only ones who know this, you tell no one"

"We won't" they all said together

"Yeah you're one of us now" Sirius smiled

"Sirius is right, you're one of us and we don't betray our own" James smiled

"Thanks guys" I smiled hugging James, Sirius and Remus, there was something about Peter I didn't trust. I was happy I took out a quill, paper and red ink.

**Dear Blade and Whistler **

**I figure I should write and give you an update, I've made four friends already, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, I found out Remus is a werewolf but he's awesome and he normally put sprecautions in place so he can't hurt anyone. I have told them about me being a day walker. I told them they can't tell anyone and they said they wouldn't because I was one of there gang now. Everything is going, ok I've only needed to take syrum once so far, so I'm doing well. how are things with you two? **

**Love **

**Asher**

I sent off the owl and sighed I wasn't sure how they would take the information but I never lied to them, I tell everything. I spent most of my time with the boys for the rest of the year.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke in the dorm everyone was still asleep. It was late I got up and decided to go for a walk. I got up and changed _Polyvore: Night walk__ (Asher)_

I grabbed a few of my weapons against vampires and werewolves that I had snuck into hogwarts hiding them under my leather jacket. I headed out blending into the shadows I was out side when I saw James, Sirius and Peter run out of the forest, but Remus wasn't there. I ran over to them.

"Guys where's Remus?" I asked

"Werewolf" Sirius gasped

"A werewolf got him?" I asked pulling out one of the guns that I used incase I came across Werewolves, the boy's eyes widened "I know what I'm doing"

"NO! Remus is the wolf, you can't hurt him" James snapped, I looked at them and then I saw the wolf coming out of the forest, I emptied the amo and switched it to some that would just knock Remus unconsious he leapt at Peter I pushed him out the way and pulled the trigger, the shot hit the target just as he got close, he ended up falling on me.

"Casey?" James asked

"Casey are you ok?" Came Sirius' voice, I pushed Remus' wolf form off of me

"I'm fine and so is Remus" I said looking at him.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked

"I know how to handle Werewolves, your just lucky I managed to sneak these in" I said showing my weapons and amo "Tell no one"

They nodded, I just looked to the castle.

"Thanks Casey" Peter squeaked

"Don't worry, about it, go back to Gryffiindor tower and bring some clothes, as the sun starts to rise" I said and they left. I dragged Remus into the woods and sat in the branches of one of the trees. Soon the sun was coming up, Remus changed back and stirred, I quickly looked away.

"Morning Remus" I said "James, Sirius and Peter should be here with some clothes soon"

"Casey? where are you?" Remus asked

"Don't worry I'm looking away" I replied. soon the others came with clothes.

"I'm dressed, now where are you?" Remus asked I turned and stood on the braches, then flipped off, out of the tree landing crouched on the ground I then stood up straight facing the boys

"How come we couldn't see you?" Sirius asked

"I have a nack for going around unseen" I smiled

"Cool" James and Sirius grinned

"Remus is lucky you three were here" I said happily

"Why I could've seriously hurt them, turned them into a wolf of even killed them" Remus snapped

"If they weren't here I woudn't of known it was you and you wouldn't be stood here now" I said seriously

"Why?" Peter asked taking in my exspression

"Because Peter, Remus wouldn't be alive" I said simply

"How could you take him down so easily" Sirius asked

"Just can" I shrugged "We should go get breakfast"

* * *

The five of us headed to the great hall, the boys headed over to Gryffindor table, while I went and sat next to Amos at the Hufflepuff table. I sat down and took a bit of food and began to eat some.

"So you dissapeared early to meat the boys" Amos asked

"I was out most of the night I only sleep for like an hour, maybe two tops" I shrugged

"How come?" Amos said eating his breakfast

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" I said seriously taking a sip of my pumpkin juice, he looked worried and I laughed "I don't really know why I just don't"

"Oh right you looked Serious then" Amos sighed

"I always look serious" I said, I looked to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing at the table, I got up and left. I sat by the rocks by the lake when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I grabbed their wrist and flipped them over me so they landed flat on their back in the sand, I had my wand to their throat.  
"Whoah easy there Casey" James laughed, I then took in who it was, Sirius was laid flat on his back in front of me.

"You are one tough girl" Sirius said sitting up and rubbing his back.  
"Sorry Sirius" I laughed

"No worries" Sirius chuckled

"How come your not phased by me being a...well you know?" Remus asked I looked over my shoulder and sighed.

"I can trust you can't I?" I asked looking to them

"Of course" Remus, James said along with Sirius who was still laid on the sand, I looked at Peter who nodded.

"I'm a Dhampir" I sighed, Remus and James sat down beside me at this Sirius sat up

"What's one of them?" Sirius asked

"Basically when my mum was pregnant with me she was bitten by a vampire, so I was born only half human" I sighed

"So your half vampire" James said, I nodded

"How come sun doesn't affect you then? or is that just some rumour that sun effect vampires?" Sirius asked

"No it's true, but I'm what is know in the Vampire world as a daywalker, I basically have all the advantages of being a vampire and none of their weaknesses due to my human side, except the thirst, although I'm not completely immune to sunlight if I stay in the sun to long I can get really bad headaches" I said "I usually wear suunglasses during the day"

"Cool so one of our friends is a werewolf and one a vampire" James and Sirius grinned

"I prefer Dhampir of daywalker" I told them I hated being called a vampire as I wasn't fully one I didn't like being half of one except I did like the strength and reactions that came with it  
"Ok then" Sirius smiled

"Don't call me either of them in public though, I can be quite nasty when crossed" I warned

"So is your dad human then?" James asked

"I believe he was" I said

"Surely you would know" Remus said

"I never really knew my dad, he died before I was born and my mum didn't survive labour" I said

"So who were those men on the platform with you? I thought one of them was your dad and the big guy a friend of the family" Sirius asked

"No that was Blade and Whistler, I live with them, the big guy as you refer to him is Blade, he's like me, he took me away from my foster family, who pretty much gave me away to him when he told them he would look after me, scince then he's been like a brother to me and Whistler is like a dad or uncle" I said "you are the only ones who know this, you tell no one"

"We won't" they all said together

"Yeah you're one of us now" Sirius smiled

"Sirius is right, you're one of us and we don't betray our own" James smiled

"Thanks guys" I smiled hugging James, Sirius and Remus, there was something about Peter I didn't trust. I was happy I took out a quill, paper and red ink.

**Dear Blade and Whistler **

**I figure I should write and give you an update, I've made four friends already, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, I found out Remus is a werewolf but he's awesome and he normally put sprecautions in place so he can't hurt anyone. I have told them about me being a day walker. I told them they can't tell anyone and they said they wouldn't because I was one of there gang now. Everything is going, ok I've only needed to take syrum once so far, so I'm doing well. how are things with you two? **

**Love **

**Asher**

I sent off the owl and sighed I wasn't sure how they would take the information but I never lied to them, I tell everything. I spent most of my time with the boys for the rest of the year. I got along with them really well and we were great friends. I was glad to be back with Blade and whistler though and I'd get to ghost some vampires aswell.


End file.
